Fire Emblem Insomnia
by Ylisse Tactician
Summary: One day, when at school, Alicia and John go through the other-world gate and end up in the continent of Ylisse, where they meet Chrom and Lissa. John is a fire emblem enthusiast who lost a bit of his memory when going through the gate when Alicia just never knew anything and will have to discover everything. Will they be able to guide Chrom and his army to victory?
1. Chapter 1 : Entering Ylisse

Chapter 1: Entering Ylisse

Tactician's Log 1:

I'm just a normal boy. Probably like most of you. Sixteen. Medium in height. Very skinny. Short, straight chestnut hair. Green and brown eyes. Fan of Fire Emblem. Going to school. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact that I somehow got stuck in Ylisse. How, you may ask? I'm not sure myself, but I'm not alone. I think I should explain.

I was at school. My class just finished. My name is John, before I forget to tell you. Got in the corridor. My goal: put my stuff in the locker, take the one for the next class and meet up with my friends. I hurry downstairs. I then notice that I forgot a book in class. I go back to get it. I notice that there's only me, the teacher and Alicia, that just asked the teacher a question. I don't really know Alicia, she's just a random girl in my class. She's short, wavy chestnut hair and brown eyes. We both get out of class together. The corridor was empty. A blue protal appeared in the middle of it. I now understand that it's probably the other-world gate. I decided to run through it. As I started to run, Alicia yelled "No, don't do that!" as she tried to keep up with me. We both went through the portal. I blacked out. I don't know for Alicia, I should ask her if she saw anything.

I "wake up". I'm in the middle of the battlefield. I recognise the guy right beside me. Dark blue hair, one shoulderpad, black clothes and the Falchion in his hand. Definitely, it's Chrom. I recognise Validar at the other end of the room. I order Chrom to pair up with me. I take out the steel sword, as it apparently better for me to use it. I slash Validar. Hits him on the arm. He uses a dark magic spell. Chrom pushed me and blocked the hit. I attack again. Validar dodges. Chrom attacks too. He hits Validar attacks me. I get hit in the chest. I attack again. I hit him in the head. I finished him, finally.

"This isn't over... Damn you BOTH!" Valdiar shouted.

Chrom turns to me. He smiles. I see Validar charging a dark spell. I push Chrom as he unleashed it. I got hit in the chest. Validar then fell on the ground. This time, he was definitely dead.

"Are you all right? That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last..." Chrom said.  
I somehow lost control of myself and charge a lightning bolt in my hand.  
"...What's wrong? Hey, hang on " Chrom said as I struck him in th chest. "This is not your your fault... Promise me you'll escape from this place... Please, go... " he said as he fell on the ground. And I start doing an evil laugh that didn't sound like me.

I then woke up suddenly. Alicia was right next to me and we're in the middle of a field. I notice we both had the Tactician's outfit now, I noticed she was awake to because she looked at me. We then heard a young girl ask "Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING." I thought I recognised her voice as Lissa's. I played Fire Emblem Awakening but I felt like I've forgotten many parts. But this part was one that I remembered correctly. "What do you propose we do?" yep, that was definitely Chrom's voice. "I... I dunno..." Lissa said. Chrom then looked at us and added "I see you're awake now." "Hey there!" Lissa said. "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." Chrom said jokingly. I then decided to say " Yes, but you should try sometime, it's nicer than you'd think." Lissa laughed a little bit, which probably didn't mean much. "Give me your hand" Chrom said to Alicia. Chrom helped her get up.

"You guys all right?" Chrom asked.  
"Yes..." Alicia said.  
"Yes... Thank you, Chrom" I replied.  
"Ah, then you know who I am?" Chrom asked me.  
"Yes, you're the prince of Ylisse." I replied.  
"How do you know that?" Alicia whispered to me.  
"I'll explain to you later." I answered to her in whisper too.  
"What did you guys tell eachother?" Frederick asked, looking suspicious.

I then came with the smartest thing I could say, which is probably the closest thing to the truth we can get.

"Well, she asked me how I knew about Chrom, because we come from the other-world gate. I'm pretty sure we're sent to help you guys. And I've heard of you because of a famous storyteller from my world that told me your story." I told him. I was pretty sure it was pretty convincing. However...  
"They could be plegian spies." Frederick said. "They have a weird accent from neither country, which pretty much means they're wildcards."  
Remembering the vision, I understood why Frederick was being cautious, but I want to help Chrom, I know he's a nice guy.  
"Okay, so, what do you guys want to do wih us?" I asked.  
I knew it wouldn't end badly.  
"We'll take them back to town and sort this out there." Chrom said.  
"Wait just one moment" Alicia started. "Do I have a say in this?"  
"Peace, friends - I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." Chrom said.

We then walked to the famous town. Alicia and I often exchanged quick glances. I noticed on me that I had a bronze sword, a magic book, this log and another book. I noticed that Alicia didn't have the third, weird book. I exchanged a glance with Lissa. She giggled a little bit. Alicia and Frederick were having an icy glare contest. That made Lissa giggle a bit more. I thought the game didn't emphasize enough on how annoying her giggling was.

"What's going to happen? Are you taking us as prisoners?" I asked, pretending not knowing.  
Chrom replied with "Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."  
"Ylisse? Is that where we are?" Alicia asked.  
"Yes." I answered.  
"You've never heard of the sacred halidom? Ha! Someone pay..." Frederick started.  
"Of course she hasn't! We're from another world. I just know about it because of that storyteller. For us, Ylisse's history isn't one as big as Marth's." I cut him off a bit angrily.  
"Guys, please." Chrom started. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."  
Lissa then took an indignated look.  
"I am NOT delicate! ...Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"  
Alicia asked "Shepherds? You tend sheep? ... In full armor?"  
"I'm pretty sure it's the name of their gang. After all, a royal family doesn't need to tend sheeps." I explained.  
"Your friend here knows a lot of stuff." Chrom said.  
"It's not too hard to guess." I replied.  
"Could I ask for your names?" Chrom asked.  
"I'm John."  
"And I'm Alicia"  
"John and Alicia... It definitely sounds foreign. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-" Chrom said.  
"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa shouted. She had a scared look on her face.

The town was ablaze. There were screams that could be heard from here. It was bandits' work, it was evident.

Chrom shouted. "Damn it! The town is abalazr! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"  
Frederick asked "What about them?"  
I said "We'll help. We've got magic tomes and swords. We'll help any way we can, right Alicia?"  
"Yeah... Um... I guess?" She said unsure of herself.  
"Don't worry, just use magic." I said to her.  
"I can't read this." She said.  
"Oh... Ancient language. You should figure it out quickly. It should come to you like by magic." I said.

We then saw a lady getting attacked by what looked like the leader. I picked up the thunder book, opened it and it came to me just like that. I missed the leader and didn't hit the lady. It created a separation that let her run away.

"Nice one John." Chrom said.  
"Thanks." I answered.

I opened the weird looking book. I looked at the beginning. I saw my face and a unit screen. There were my stats, my weapons, my exp and weapon levels. There was that for every fighter here, ally and enemy. After the stats there was the map of where we were, with the position of each of us.

"What is that?" Chrom asked, confused.  
"It's my tactics book." I said. I didn't know what it was, but it was awesome. "It's using magic to help me."

There was at the end an avatar's logbook. There were Alicia and I.

"Remember, you two, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed" Frederick warned us.  
"Okay, here's the plan. Chrom, come here and we'll fight together." I ordered Chrom.  
"If you don't have any objections, I'd prefer he stays with me." Frederick said.  
"Okay, no problem." I said. "Lissa, stay behind us, Alicia, come with me, we'll fight together."

She went a bit behind e. I pulled out my bronze sword. It shone as it reflected the fire's light. I saw a myrmidon in the distance. Alicia was still trying to figure out how to use the book's magic.

"Wait here, I've got a plan." I told her.

I ran hiding inside one of the caravans. I looked inside my book. I was inside one of the unreachable tiles. The myrmidon ran to get Alicia.

"Eek! John, what the f*ck are you doing?" she screamed.

I jumped out and ran at the myrmidon. I was fast enough to catch up with him before he got to Alicia. Stabbed himbehind his neck. He fell dead.

"My plan worked." I said simply to Alicia.  
"You're an idiot!" she replied.

Chrom was taking care of a barbarian. Falchion to the heart, it fell dead. A mage attacked. Alicia pushed me. She then dodged the fireball. Alicia suddenly made ancient language characters appear out of the book and shot a lightning strike. I smiled. She smiled back.

"Finally figured it out?" I asked.  
"Duh." She replied.

I had to admit, that WAS a stupid question. Chrom took care of another bandit accross the east bridge and I got closer to the boss. Stepped on anevent tiles.

"Woah. Alicia, look at that!" I said. I found a Leif's blade.

The boss didn't move. I'm pretty he was the only one left. Alicia and I moved closer. She attacks first, I see a vreach when he's struck. I added a slash in the left ribs area. He then tried to hack her, I pushed her out of the way and took the hit instead. It hurt. In the right shoulder. The good thing was that I'm left-handed. Lissa came and healed me. The barbarian tried to attack while I had my back turned. Alicia took the hit and replied with a thunder bolt. The boss went on the ground, dead. Alicia suddenly fell to her knees. She started vomitting. Probably because she noticed she just killed a man. As I thought that, the thought crossed my mind for the first time. I felt dizzy, I had trouble standing up and felt a weak nausea. It quickly passed. Come on, it's just a video game, I thought. It still didn't remove that uneasy feeling I had. I went next to her to comfort her.

"It's okay. You didn't have any choice." I said.  
"Yes, but they'll never live again." she replied.  
"Better that it's them than the innocent villagers." I said trying to comfort her.  
"I guess you're right." She said.  
"I know that feeling won't be gone soon, but it'll fade away slowly, I'm sure of it." I said.

We then overheard the conversation between Chrom, Lissa and Frederick.

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick pointed out.  
"Plegian? What's that?" Alicia asked.  
"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Chrom said.  
"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless..." Lissa added.  
"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment." Frderick advised her.  
"I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this." Lissa said.  
"Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" A villager said.  
"It couldn't hurt Alicia. She had a bit of a rough day." I said, hoping they'd listen to me.  
"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Frederick said. "Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" Lissa objected.  
"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?" Frederick said.  
"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." Lissa hissed.  
"Sometimes?" I asked.  
Chrom and Lissa laughed. Frederick gave me another glare. I didn't give a sh1t, honestly.  
"Oh, he's not all bad. He's quite useful and wise most of the time." Chrom said.  
"You've quite the stern lieutenant there." Alicia pointed out.  
"Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa said.  
"Hey, what a funny coincidence, I can too!" I said.  
"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Chrom said, only half joking.  
"Duly noted." Alicia and I both said at the same time.  
"*Ahem* You do realize I AM still present?" Frederick asked.  
"Oh, we realize." Chrom said.  
"Do we look like we care?" I said coldly.

I liked it to get a little revenge on Frederick. There was just something about him that I hated.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?" Frederick asked, changing the subject.  
"All right, all right. Ready to go, you two? The capital isn't far." Chrom asked us.  
"Hell yeah we are!" I said. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Around the Campfire

**Chapter 2: A Night around the campfire**

Tactician's Log 2:

We traveled a bit toward Ylisstol. We then decided to halt in the middle of the forest. ANd by we, I meant Frederick, because otherwise we'd still be in the village. The main reason we stopped walking was because of this small conversation.

"I told you it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" Lissa said.  
"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom asked.  
"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" Lissa said.  
"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Alicia asked.

Actually, I wasn't hungry, but food would've been appreciated.

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?" Frederick asked.  
"I think you three go gathering food while Alicia and I clear this area." I said.  
"Seems like a plan. That's what we'll do, unless you've got any objections, Frederick?" Chrom asked.  
"No, it seems fine, sire." Frederick answered.  
"Hey, how about my opinion!?" Lissa shouted.  
"Lissa, you know you don't have anything better." I said. "I mean, with Frederick being here."  
"You're right." Lissa asked.

They went away. I opened my thunder magic book. I saw a page was missing. That's why mages always use books! There's always a page disappearing when you use it.

"John?"

Oh right, Alicia was there.

"John? You're not going to use now aren't you?" Alicia asked.  
"No, it would be a dumb thing to do." I said.  
"I know, because you could easily make the forest catch fire." she completed.

I pulled out my bronze sword and started cutting small tress that could've been annoying.

"How did you know all that?" she asked.  
"All what?" I asked after her.  
"Everything about this world."  
"I'm pretty sure we're inside a video game."  
"Really? So you know how we're gonna get out of here?"  
"Maybe. But I'd be surprised if it'd work."  
"And you know what's going to happen?"  
"Not really. Somehow I forgot some stuff, but only stuff about here and this story."  
"What did you not know until now?" she asked.  
"For now, everything's still pretty clear. I'm feel grateful for that."

We spoke a little bit about our opinions about our first fight. Eventually, they came back. Lissa was leading. She looked sad and disappointed.

"You didn't catch anything?" Alicia asked.  
"No, it's worse. Chrom caught bear meat." Lissa answered.

I noticed Chrom was carrying a bear on his back while Frederick and Lissa had firewood. Alicia and I had stacked up a little bit of wood obtained from the small trees. Right, that was the night where we ate bear meat. Frederick started cooking it, while Chrom stared at the dead bear, salivating at the idea of eating bear. I looked rather neutral, wondering how bear would taste like. Lissa looked disgusted and Alicia, confused as hell. Frederick had the same face as usual.

"Chrom?" I asked.  
"What?" he replied to me.  
"Who's in the shepherds aside from you three?" I asked.

I remembered that there was a mage girl, Sumia, a fighter, but I didn't remember the rest. They were fifteen, if I recalled correctly. I was pretty sure they were fifteen shepherds at that point of time.

"You're gonna meet them soon enough." Chrom answered.

Lissa approached Alicia. They started whispering and giggling by themselves.

"Are you guys used to that?" I asked, feeling annoyed that I had this feeling they were talking behind our backs.  
"Yes, Maribelle and her always do that in the barracks." Chrom explained.

Oh right. There was Maribelle.

"Dinner's ready!" Frederick said.

He served each of us. CHrom was served first, followed by Lissa. I was supposed to be next but I let Alicia get her meat first. I got mine and Frederick finally served himself. Chrom almost already eaten half of its portion of his bear arm already.

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! ...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

At that moment, I decided to take a bite. It was delicious. I wondered why I never ate that before... Probably because it cost too much. I started eating like there was no tommorrow.

"Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, John? ...Uh, John?"  
"Munch, munch, slurp. Lissa, try it, it's too good."  
"At least you're not eating that, right Alicia?"

She actually beat me there. She got more courage than me and started it first. Even more impressive, she already finished her meat, before Chrom.

"It was delicious. You're a good cook, Frederick." Alicia complimented.  
"Thank you milady, I try my best." Frederick answered.  
"*Sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..." Lissa answered.  
"Actually, we took a small snack before going to the forest. Bread and blueberries." I said.  
"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." Chrom said.  
"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!" Lissa said to disagree.  
"It may smell bad, but at least it tastes good." Alicia said.  
"And, after all, every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick added  
"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" Lissa said.

That actually was true. He wasn't eating. That's why I said:  
"Can I take your meat then?"  
"Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." Frederick said.  
"Can I take it?" I asked again.  
"Yes... Yes you can." Frederick said to me.

I took it. I offered half to Alicia. She took it.

* * *

Lissa was still talking to Alicia. They were both watching Chrom and were giggling. I decided to speak with Frederick.

"Hey, Frederick!" I shouted, as he was walking away, I didn't know where.  
"What?" he said in an irritated tone.  
"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about earlier today and know that you were just doing your job. However, I think you should be a little less harsh on strangers, while still remaining as cautious." I explained to him.  
"Apology accepted. And that is an interesting idea sir. However, I don't think I'd be able to do that." Frederick said.  
"Why? Why do you have to be so harsh on newcomers?" I asked, feeling aimed. I remembered the flachback and knew that he was right about being cautious.  
"That's because if I wouldn't be harsh, possible spies would feel at ease and wouldn't be as scared to prepare an attack on the royal family. If I remain the same, they know they'll have to face." Frederick explained.  
"And I have to admit, I wouldn't to face you in a battle. That's a good explanation. That was a nice talk Frederick." I said, ending on a cheery note  
"I have to agree on that one. It was a nice conversation." Frederick concluded. "We should go to sleep. There's a big day tomorrow. You two are going to meet the exalt."  
"Yes, I can't wait. I guess I'll go to sleep." I answered.

* * *

I know it's a bit short, but I wanted to do something between the prologue and chapter 1, something where the characters start to bond for a bit.


	3. Chapter 3 : Enter Risens

Chapter 3: Enter Risens

I was asleep. I was with Chrom, Alicia, Lissa and Frederick. We were next to a mountain. Above, there were two persons. They were away from eachother. One was close to falling off. She was a woman. It was easy to see from here that she had blonde curly hair, a golden crown, a green with gold trimmed cape and a very pale skin color. The cape was hiding whatever other clothing she was wearing. She had an aura of warmness that could be felt from there, making me wanting to stop fighting. The other person, a man, had a greyish skin tone, red-purplish hair and dark fur around his neck. He also had a grey plate armor, with a brown 1-piece suit. He also had shrot fingerless gloves, a yellow cape and some elf boots. The lady jumped. The man laughed. We all shouted in fear. Chrom tried to run to save her. A lady ran too. They both failed to get to her. It was too late and the green caped lady was gone.

I woke up. I somehow remembered that Risens were going to attack Chrom and Lissa tonight. The problem was that I didn't remember what Risens were.

"...Huh?" Chrom asked.  
"What's wrong, Big Brother?" Lissa asked as she yawned.  
"Sorry, I didn't meant to wake you, but... Something is amiss..." Chrom said.  
"I agree, something seems weird." I said. "I'm going to go pee for now. Hope we don't get attacked." I said.  
"Okay. You better come back!" Lissa said jokingly.  
"I will." I said as I went away.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. I finished and started making my way back I somehow got lost. I tried turning left. I saw nothing. I starting running randomly, hoping to find something. I was hoping to find camp. I somehow got into some other part of the forest that had burned. I noticed there were zombies there. I noticed someone getting away. It looked loike Marth, but he was wearing a mask. I tackled him.

"Leave me alone!" He said.

Funny. He said a girl's voice.

"I think I've seen you before." I said.  
"I'm Marth, I'm pretty sure you've heard of me before." She said. I was pretty sure she was a girl.  
"I've heard of Marth before, but you're not Marth. Who are you exactly? Why do I have this feeling you hate me?" I asked her.  
"I won't tell you. However, I'm not against you guys. I just saved Lissa's life. I've got to go." she said.  
"Okay. I'll let you go this time. We'll see you next time." I replied.  
"You said it." she concluded before running away.

I had to admit, she was fast. I then ran on the battlefield. Frederick just finished talking to Chrom, who just replied with a right. I then started to shout orders. Alicia paired up with Lissa who were going to heal us, Chrom was again with Frederick taking up the north spot and this time, I was by myself, taking care of the south. I pulled my Bronze sword. I rand on the southern fort. I found a sword on the ground. I picked it up. I opened my tactics book. A Roy's blade was added to my inventory. I noticed, I was just short in Weapon Experience to be able to wield it. I attacked a fighter. I got hit by an arrow, who got me while I was distracted. Right in the right arm. I struck down the fighter. A weapon level up music started. In noticed the book did it. I pulled out Roy's blade and continued attacking. I didn't notice where everyone else was. I saw a red-haired cavalier coming next to me.

"Need help?" She asked.  
"Yes." I said.

I had now gotten another arrow in my back and got hit by a fireball in the chest. I noticed I was starting to get tired.

"You lead. I'm going to back you up with Thunder magic. Your name?" I said. I really forgot it, I did ask it not to sound weird. I hated that amnesia.  
"Sully." She said.

Oh, right. I still remembered she kind of a feminist and trained very hard, harder than anyone else in the army. Lissa finally came with Alicia. Alicia pulled out the arrows while Lissa was healing the wounds.

"How are you holding up?" Alicia asked.  
"Not too bad. I'm lucky Sully got here, otherwise I'd be screwed." I said quickly.  
"You're good to go!" Lissa said.

Sully was starting to get pretty messed up. She had about a dozen of scratches and arrows. If not for her armor, she's be dead by now. I pulled out my sword and continued attacking. Another archer down. Chrom took care of the final enemy.

" 


End file.
